Truth
by TheStar414
Summary: Catherine and Gil spend Gils birthday together promised by Catherine there would be no surprises but when Lindsey is kidnapped promises are broken.(GC)
1. Default Chapter

Catharine: Gil come on it's your birthday will you please come over and have dinner with everyone?  
  
Gil: who's everyone?  
  
Catherine: Warrick, Sara, Nick, Lindsey, me, you, you no everyone.  
  
Gil: fine I guess Ill go but NO surprises.  
  
Catherine: None I promise! (Gil gives her a look of disbelieve) believe me Gil I keep all my promises.  
  
Gil: Ok, ok I'll go.  
  
Catherine: Thank you! ( she hugs him)  
  
~ Gil Birthday~ Ding Dong  
  
Catherine: That's the door Lins will you get it?  
  
Lindsey: Sure mommy (said the nine year old running to the door) Uncle G!  
  
Gil: Hey sweetie!  
  
Lindsey: Mommies in the kitchen  
  
Gil: ok thanks  
  
Catherine: Hey  
  
Gil: Hey what are you cooking?  
  
Catherine: Pasta  
  
Gil: yum, smells good  
  
Catherine: Thank you  
  
Gil: is it almost ready  
  
Catherine: yeah in about 20 min. right after Lindsey leaves for her friends house.  
  
Gil: which friend?  
  
Catherine: Katie, oh and before I forget she want to see you before she leaves and I cant here.  
  
Gil: o, ok then Ill go talk to her (Gil walks upstairs to Lindsey's room) Hey Lins it's me can I come in? Your mom told me you wanted to talk.  
  
Lindsey: Yeah I have a question; will you go to the carnival with me and mommy on Saturday?  
  
Gil: I would love to Lins but is it ok with your mom I no she loves time with you alone?  
  
Lindsey: well I don't know but I don't want to ask her because I want it to be a surprise.  
  
Gil: Sure I'll go sweetie.  
  
Lindsey: THANK YOU (she jumped and hugged him, the image freezes) I'll never forget that day that changed my life forever.  
  
Gil: what time are you going to Katie's?  
  
Lindsey: im not sure pretty soon though. How come?  
  
Gil: just wondering, ok kiddo im going to see if you mom needs any help.( starts to leave)  
  
Lindsey: Hey Uncle G  
  
Gil: yeah  
  
Lindsey: do you like my daddy?  
  
Gil: Lins I . (stumbling for the right words) no I don't.  
  
Lindsey: Hey uncle G, do you think mommy would be mad if I said I didn't either?  
  
Gil: I don't know sweetie but I do no you mother loves you very much.(Gil leaves for real this time, he walks down stairs to see Sara)  
  
Sara: Hi Gil here is your gift (hands him a box)  
  
Gil: thanks (opens the box and pulls out a shirt) a.. shirt, Thank you  
  
Sara: yup ( she gets up and gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek)  
  
Catherine: here is mine (troughs him a square box)  
  
Gil: (looks through the paper) The watch I wanted thank you so much Cath!( he gets up and gives her a kiss on her cheek and they hug)  
  
Lindsey: unc.. (She sees her mom and Gil hugging)  
  
I'll never forget that moment either watching my mother hugging the only man I think she ever truly loved. (We see them brake apart and Sara w/ a look of confusion)  
  
Catherine: oh hold on Lindsey wanted to give you something. LINDSEY!  
  
Lindsey: yeah  
  
Catherine: Didn't you want to give Gil your gift?  
  
Lindsey Oh yeah (runs to room) here you go it's a picture of me and mommy and you.  
  
Gil: (looks surprised) Thank you Lindsey it the best gift I got all night (winking at Cath and Sara.) (Lindsey leaves)  
  
End for now 


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

Catherine: She had a different gift picture earlier she must have changed it.  
  
Gil: No its fine I love it, I love her to.  
  
Catherine: I know you do. (With a loving look in her eye)  
  
Sara: I hat to interrupt but I think Warrick here (with a look of disgust)  
  
Catherine: oh right (goes to answer the door)  
  
Gil: What the hell was that about?  
  
Sara: What are you talking about?  
  
Gil: You looked at her like she was dirt.  
  
Sara: How do you no she isn't  
  
Catherine: Excuse me (just overhearing the last of Sara's conversation)  
  
Sara: you heard me how do I no your not dirt filthy dirt!  
  
Catherine: because I am where I am if I were dirt I would still be at a bar on the strip. (She says calmly)  
  
Sara: You slept your way to the top and you no it !  
  
Catherine: yeah I sleep with Grissome every night (sarcastily)  
  
Sara: Oh and the truth comes out!  
  
Catherine: you're just jealous because he's not in your bed!  
  
Gil: whoa there ladies.  
  
Catherine: sorry  
  
Sara: Yeah so am I that I ever came to Vegas (leaves)  
  
Warrick: Im going to leave to.  
  
Gil: Me to.  
  
Catherine: no please stay I ruined you birthday the least I could do was give you a descent dinner.  
  
Gil: ok (We see flashes of what seams to be a nice dinner) 


End file.
